


Thinking Out Loud

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heard it Liked it Used it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title implies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Armed with new information gleaned with Ash’s usual skill and unusual talent, Sam and Dean hurried from Harvelle’s. Ellen and Ash watched them leave, but Jo missed their exit, raking in a wad of cash playing poker with three hunters.

“I’m not gay,” Ash started, “but I’d suck his dick if he asked.”

Surprised but not shocked, Ellen chanced a glance at Jo, before looking at Ash and asking, “Which one?”

Nodding his head, Ash sighed, “Either.”

Ellen had to agree; she might be old enough to be their mother, but she’d definitely suck either one’s dick if they asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched "End of Watch" the other night and this line just kept coming back to me and I could so see Ash saying it. Heard it, liked it, used it. :)


End file.
